Episode 1075 (3 January 1995)
Synopsis Pat is busy juggling work and family commitments and she is forced to entrust a responsible task to David. Bad move. Meanwhile, Della's behaviour drives Steve to the end of his tether. Della gets a shock when Steve reaches the end of his tether. Meanwhile David's obsession threatens to drag him under. And Ruth's good news makes Michelle feel inadequate. Pat keeps bossing around Steve and Binnie. Binnie is getting totally fucked off with it and says she'll leave if it carries on. Michelle tells her that Pat will calm down when she gets used to it. Binnie says she'd better. David was told by Pat to pick up Janine from school but he forgot. She was furious as she was called away from the Vic (I think) to do it herself. Michelle was all depressed and generally being her usual obnoxious self when Ruth got the first job she went for. (Well Mark had found it originally, she did almost nothing except a short interview for which she didn't prepare ("if they like me, great, if not, there's not much I can do about it"). Mark has some worries thinking about the long-term future and Ruth says lets just live in the present. Michelle goes round to Pauline's to mope some more, Pauline says that she has a lot going for her (err...really?) and she'd like to have had all her opportunities. Michelle is surprised and feels better after that. She decides to make Ruth and Mark a meal to celebrate. David sees Bianca in the 'chippy' laughing and joking with Alan. When she saw he was watching, she scowled at him. Pat is furious with David for not collecting Janine, and he says he doesn't even like her and she's a boring kid and he's not related to her so why should he. Pat says he should start living up to his responsibilities. He says that he's pissed off about fatherhood or something, Pat says contact your ex-wife then. He says its not them, its Bianca (so why does he want to get on with her when he never sees his other kids then???) and he just moans on about Bianca and how she treats Alan like her father and not him. Pat says he's a stranger so it's not surprising. He says he can't even give her presents, as she thinks he's hitting on her. Pat says well since he did originally that's not surprising either. David wants her to know why it is he is being friendly. Pat warns him that Carol will be furious, and Bianca probably won't thank him at all, and he will ruin her and his own lives if he does. He also mentions that he's been paying the rent on the flat and Pat says he's stupid. Nigel and Debbie think Sanjay and Gita are getting back together. Debbie mentions it to Gita, so Gita asks Sanjay later if he said anything and he denies it. (Debbie drew the conclusions from the chats in the bookies when he said that he was going to buy Gita and Sharmilla loads of Xmas pressies, etc I think) Gita says they're just friends aren't they? Sanjay says yeah (rather unconvincingly, but that could just be his acting) and she asks him to come down the Vic that evening, though she doesn't want to stay long because she wants an early night. Sanjay says he does too he says that he has to get up early. She says that's OK I have an alarm clock and looks at him meaningfully and goes off. He grins widely for the next few minutes unloading the clothes. Steve says he's had enough of the salon. Della doesn't turn up again because of a hangover I think. She gets desperate because he owns the leases and promises to turn over a new leaf. He doesn't look very convinced. Credits Main cast *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Susan Tully as Michelle *Ross Kemp as Grant *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Mark Monero as Steve *Michelle Joseph as Della *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Elizabeth Kelly as Nellie *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Howard Antony as Alan *Alexia Demetriou as Janine Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes